The Doctor Can't Sleep
by ClosetedScript
Summary: The Doctor is having trouble sleeping so he decides to do something that usually helps relieve some stress but Clara catches him in the act of his "stress relieving activity" will be from both Clara' POV and the Doctor's POV sorry I'm bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Clara laid asleep in her soft warm bed on the Tardis. She suddenly felt a chill cross over her body. She reached for the comforter that she thought was on top of her only to realize it had disappeared. She also notices the warm plush pillow top mattress beneath her now felt cold and hard. Despite her discomfort she still attempted to sleep, but after 20 minutes of enduring the icy room she finally surrender and opened her eyes. She saw that the Tardis has turned her bed into cot with a pillow on it. This wasn't unusual the Tardis often decided that she'd had enough sleep and needed to wake up, and in her experience it was best to just get up. Once when Clara was feeling particularly stubborn the Tardis had created freezing rain above her bed to get her up. Clara stood up from the cot and hugged herself. The temperature in her room seemed to be dropping. She walked to the vanity set that was across the room and sat down on the chair in front of the mirror. She looked over her appearance. She noticed just how cold she was when she saw the clear outline of her hard nipples beneath her white t-shirt. That when she notice in the mirror that something behind her moved . A bit on edge from some of her last encounters with the Tardis, not to mention the old cow disliked her, she turned around quickly expecting to see some monster the Tardis created to eat her. When she saw what the movement was she couldn't help but shout curses at machine. Snow fell all around her. Apparently the bloody blue box not only wanted her to waken but she was also kicking her out of her own room. As she closed her door and entered the corridor the thought of a warm cup of tea sounded better and better. She made her way to the kitchen or she thought she was when she passed by the console and realized either she'd gone the wrong way or the Tardis changed the location of the kitchen. At least she wasn't completely lost she knew how to find the Doctor's room from here. She knocked on the door hoping he wasn't asleep he rarely slept and she hated disturbing him when he did. There was no reply so she knocked harder, but still there was no reply. She knew to look for him in his study, which was only a few rooms way. He was fond of his study so the Tardis always kept in close by his bedroom. She notices the study door was cracked open so she peeked inside to see if he was there. She sees the doctor seated in a chair that has its back to her. She opened the door wider and the Doctor's labored breathing and sees he's slightly hunched over. Assuming the Doctors hurt or ill she panics and rushes in the room busting through the door.

She yells "Doctor?"

"Doctor are you alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was desperate to get to sleep but after that proved futile he settled for simply enjoying the relaxing silence of his bedroom. He looked around his room taking inventory of its style. His clothes were everywhere, his desk across the room was covered in papers, and books were stacked up all along the walls. If he didn't know any better he would have assumed this was some teenage boy's bedroom minus the dirty magazines hidden under the bed. Actually the more he thought about it his new self did feel like a teenage boy. He always felt a bit unsure of himself, he was easily embarrassed, and had a bit of an immature responds to things now. He laughed at the thought considering how old his new face looked. His antsy behavior never allow him to relax for long , so he headed a few rooms down to the study. He loves his study all his book are there to comfort him in lonely hours. After about an hour he decided to call it quits and take a break.

He was exhausted but still wasn't sleepy enough to actually sleep then he got and idea. A fairly reasonable solution to his dilemma. It always helped his previous self sleep, but he couldn't while Clara was here. _Could he?_

while he debated whether or not in was acceptable to jerk off while Clara was abroad the Tardis with him his body decided he most definitely should. Actually his body practically yelled at him he needed to. The act of touching himself became less of a suggestion from his body and more of a demand. he began to feel himself harden he turned around to looked at the door and thought _well Clara is sound asleep she probably won't be up for hours and he hadn't done it in a while _In fact it was becoming very clear that he needed to do something soon because every morning for the last month started with him hiding behind the Tardis console to cover his embarrassingly stiff cock from Clara. The prospect of a good night sleep finally won him over.

_I'll be quick _he told himself _I'll be quick and then it will be over and then I can get some sleep _

He positioned himself better in the chair and his hands slowly make their way down to his crotch while the memory of this morning replayed in his mind

_This morning started the same as any other these days. The Doctor awoke with a cemented sensation in his groin. Then he would get dressed and met Clara at the console luckily he would always awake slightly earlier than her so he could hide his behind the console._

_However this morning he was surprised to see her leaning against the console. Fortunately she was facing the wall so he was out of her sight. _

_He adjusted himself as best he could and walked with a slight hunch to make his bulge less noticeable. By the time she turned around he was only a few step away from the safety and coverage of the console. _

_"why are you walking like that?" said Clara with a concerned look on her face._

_"like what?" He stalled till he was at the console. _

_"like all hunched over" Clara said this while impersonating what she thought he looked like._

_"oh, I must've hurt it some how while I was sleeping" He gave her and injured look and put a hand on his back._

_"Are you ok? Do you want me to try to crack it for you?" She advanced toward him and reached out her arms to touch his back._

_"No,I'm fine really it's nothing you don't have to do that" The Doctor panicked and in his attempt to avoid her from touching him the sonic fell from his pocket across the floor to the other side of the room. _

_"I'll get it, we wouldn't want you hurting your back anymore than you already have" she said as she walked to the sonic. _

_"Thank you that's very kind of . . . " The Doctor's voice caught in his throat and faded. The Doctor stood with his mouth open and immobilized by the sight of Clara._

_She was wearing another one of her short, tight skirts that tempted him and was bent over giving the doctor full view of her white panties with lace trim. The Doctor felt himself harden at the sight of Clara so exposed .The Doctor who was already uncomfortably erect was now almost painfully erect._

_"What was that?" she said looking in back of her, still bent over._

_"Nothing, what's taking so long? How long does it take to pick up a screwdriver?"_

_"I'm trying but it's stuck in a wedge in the floor"she wiggled her whole body in attempt to loosen the sonic. Only adding to the visual display she was giving the doctor "Wait, there it is, I've got it" she got the sonic out of the wedge in the floor and not a moment to soon. The Doctor felt precum create a wet spot on his trousers. Before Clara could turn around the Doctor made a dash for his room while saying quickly all in one breath "sorry no adventure today not quiet feeling well gonna go lay down for a bit"_

He released himself from the confines of his pajama bottoms allowing his engorged member to spray free. He wrapped his hand at the base and slowly moved up his length. He repeated this motion a few times thinking how generous this regeneration had been. He wanted to keep this pace, savoring the sensation, but knew he needed to be quick. So he began to quicken his pace and tighten his grip on himself.

His mind began to wander to Clara and her tantalizing lace trim panties. His eyes shut tighter as he imagined Clara standing before him in those white lace trim panties and nothing else. He saw her step closer and put her leg on the arm of the chair while he took off those white lace trim panties with his teeth. He let out a low moan with in his throat as he griped himself even harder and stroked himself even faster his mind began to flash with images of Clara straddling his lap bouncing up and down. He started to feel tension all through out his pelvic region and he knew his end was near. The last fantasy his imagination delighted him with was Clara screaming in troughs of pleasure "OH DOCTOR YES DOCTOR COME IN ME HARD DOCTOR"

"Doctor?"_fuck _reality came crashing in at the sound of Clara's voice.


End file.
